marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Romania
| Status = | Preceded = Moldavia, Wallachia (1859) Transylvania (joined in 1918) | Succeeded = | Dimensions = | Population = 22,303,000 | Creators = | First = Strange Tales Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Overview Romania is a republic in Southeast Europe. Its capital and largest city is Bucharest. 14th Century In the 14th century Radu Negru formed the first Romanian principality, Wallachia. Later in the 14th century another principality, Moldavia was formed. 15th Century War with the Ottoman Empire In 1430 A.D., Vlad Dracula was born in Transylvania In 1444 A.D., Dracula and his brother Radu was taken prisoner by Sultan Murad II ruler of the Ottoman Empire. This forced Vlad the Elder to favor Turks. This eventually lead to Vlad the Elders assassination. In 1550 A.D., Dracula escaped to claim the throne Wallachia at the age of 18. His reign lasted only a year before he was forced to flee the principality, fearing his father's killers. Vlad took revenge on the Turks battling back the invaders and slaughtering throusand gaining the nickname "Vlad the Impaler". In 1459, A.D. the Horseman of War led Apocalypse's Riders of the Dark against Vlad Dracula's army. Dracula was later injured in battle against Turac. Turac hoped to heal Dracula and set him up as a puppet ruler, so he brought him to the gypsy healer Lianda. Lianda was actually a "Vampire" in the service of Varnae; she transformed Dracula into a vampire, but was killed. Turac killed Dracula's wife Maria, prompting Dracula to fully embrace his vampiric power. Dracula bit Turac and ordered the warlord to return to Turkey to kill his own family, then killed Varnae's servant Nimrod for the title of "Lord of the Vampires". Dracula was then forced to drink Varnae's life's blood, giving him the ancient vampire's full power. Dracula later waged a bloody war against the gypsies as revenge for Lianda's actions. Varnae later gave up his throne and retreated back to Castle Dracula were he became King of the Vampires. 16th Century Ottoman Empire In the 16th century the region became part of the Ottoman Empire. 19th Century Kingdom of Romania During the early 19th century the Ottomans continued to dominate the area. In 1859 Wallachia and Moldavia merged to form the Kingdom of Romania. 20th Century World War I In 1916, Romania joined Great Britain and France and Russia against Germany and Austria-Hungary. In 1918, Romania took control of Transylvania from Hungary. Post-World War I After World War I, Lord John Falsworth travelled to Romania to find Dracula's tomb, hoping to turn him into a living weapon. Instead, Dracula vampirized him, sending him back to England to wreak havoc as the first Baron Bood. World War II During World War II Romania lost much of its territory to the USSR, Hungary and Bulgaria. In 1941 under new leadership Romanians joined the Nazis in the invasion of USSR. In 1942, Jewish people and Gypsies from Romania were deported and murdered. When Dracula discovered his human servants were being killed he turned decalred war on the Nazis, even lending aid to an invading American unit, Nick Fury's Howling Commandos. The Commandos continued to work with Dracula even when his vampiric nature. . In 1944, the Nazi's occupied Castle Dracula itself, using it as regional headquarters. Dracula vampirized their commander, Hauptmann Rudolph Kriss, took bodily possession of him and led him to kill his own troops. . Later that year Romania changed sides and declared war on the Nazis and regained all their lost territories. Post-World War II After World War II the communist took control. In 1961 in a village in Transylvania, Ludwig Vandoom wanted to create a star attraction for his failing wax work museum. He created figure of a monster and put it on display. A freak lightning strike brought the creature to life. Although fearful at first the creature later saved to villagers from a group of alien invader who planned to conquer to Earth. It defeated the aliens and died in the process. Later that year a alien scout dubbed the "Glop]" was awakened when from hibernation via special paint that was spilled on him by a local painter. The painter was them able to stop him after removing the paint. Spragg, the Living Hill was awakened in Transylvania where he enslaved the villagers. Bob Robertson figured out how to rid the planet of Spragg, and flung him into space. The communist regime in Romania suddenly collapsed in 1989. It later joined N.A.T.O. in 2004 and later the European Union in 2007. | PointsOfInterest = * Bucharest * Bran * Focşani, birthplace of Skein * Mures * Stronberg * Castle Dracula, near Bran * Castle Grachtt, aka Vladistopol, used by Baron Blood | Residents = Romanian people | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Countries Category:Carpathian Countries Category:Danube Countries Category:European Union Category:Balkans Category:N.A.T.O. Category:Romania